Olympian War Chapter 2 - Scarlet Soldier
A young woman was running swiftly through a dim forest. “Please stop this. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Said a small Bakugan on her shoulder. “I’m not gonna just roll over and let this guy take you!” She said rather breathlessly. “You can’t risk it, leave me and-“ He was cut off as an explosion tore through their path and the girl was blasted to the side, the Bakugan being knocked away into the distance. A massive figure approached slowly from behind and stopped several feet away, clearly being a Bakugan. It resembled a large demon-like spider, walking with four thin legs; a demonic tail with a blood red eye at the tip swinging behind. Speaking in a cold, almost frightening voice he spoke. “I honestly didn’t think it would be this easy. You’re not even putting up a fight.” There was a flash of dark red light and a large creature stood towering over the trees, resembling a large bipedal, armoured dragon. It was wielding a huge, jagged sword and was radiating a maroon aura. The girl slowly got to her feet. “Aurum, don’t fight him, he’ll kill you!” The figure smiled, as if visualising the scene. “Death is too good for you.” Aurum’s face was now one of complete shock; he put on a brave face and flung himself as the figure, swinging the massive blade towards his abdomen. The Bakugan raised a single arm and blocked the attack, not even flinching, merely grinning evily. Time seemed to stop for several seconds before it was bought back to life by a terrible cracking sound. A moment later the mighty blade was in pieces and Aurum was once again in complete and utter shock. The Bakugan gazed at Aurum, tilting his head to one side like a confused child. His next movement was like lightning; he slashed at him with large, blade-like arms and sent him flying. Aurum lay on the ground for several seconds before shakily raising his head. It looked as if he was going to stand but instead he began to cough violently. “Looks like I underestimated my own strength, that must’ve hurt.” Sneered the Bakugan. “You hideous freak!” Yelled Aurum as he was suddenly on his feet. He put both hands together and released a large blast of fire, aiming towards the Bakugan. The girl let out a yell and jumped to the side, landing awkwardly as a shockwave from the blast knocked her into an odd mossy rock formation. There was an explosion and a forest-fire was in full swing. The figure had avoided the blast and was smirking. All of a sudden there were two blinding flashes of blue and yellow. Two Bakugan stood several feet from the figure; one resembling a golden lion and the other was a particularly vicious looking kind of Helios. “Depture!” Gasped Aurum, “Leonial!” “You shouldn’t have to face him alone.” Said the Bakugan known as Depture. Neither of the two showed much emotion and merely eyed the figure with looks of slight disgust. “I know you’re absolutely begging to die, so lets get this over with.” Said the strange Bakugan with a small tone of malice. “You strongly overestimate your abilities, how about we set him in place?” Said Depture rather quietly. The figure smiled before speaking. “Hold on, I have deal with something first.” He glanced towards Aurum before releasing a small purple beam from the tip of his tail; it hit him and went straight through his shoulder. He yelled and fell to the ground with a thud, before returning to his ball form, landing beside the girl. This set Leonial into action as he leaped forward and slashed at the opposing Bakugan with unusually long claws, only for him to disappear, causing Leonial to hit the ground in confusion. The figure appeared behind him and slashed at his back; Leonial dodged with a flash of movement and again tried to claw at him, this time landing a hit. The Bakugan leaped backwards, remaining emotionless and seemingly unfazed as the claws raked across his torso. Hardly scathed he grabbed Leonial’s forearm with his vicious teeth and tossed him several meters. “Magma Sea!” Yelled Depture as a torrent of shining blue magma was sent towards the figure, it formed an orb around him and collapsed, exploding. “You did it!” Said Leonial rather joyfully, heaving himself to his feet, apparently uninjured. Depture remained silent, still showing no emotion. As the smoke cleared a small buzzing could be heard, Leonial who was walking towards his brawler, turned slowly back towards the scene. The smoke had cleared and a glowing purple orb surrounded the demonic Bakugan, with each limb stretching to the corners of the barrier. Depture was unfazed but Leonial was completely perplexed. “How … how did he survive that?” Depture still remained silent while the barrier slowly lowered to the ground, it dissipated and the Bakugan stood silently for several moments before speaking. “I value your bravery … foolish as it is … but you cannot possibly hope to defeat me … I am, and always will be … the ultimate Bakugan.” Leonial narrowed his eyes. “You should be worried now that you’re facing the both of us. How about we finish this warm up and start the real fight?” There was a dreadful pause. “Worried?” Echoed the Bakugan. “Foolish scum, I will take great pleasure in reducing you and your little friend to dust! Consider your challenge accepted!” With that his eyes emitted a soft glow, before his whole body was enveloped in a dark aura. He was obviously powering up for the next stage of the battle. After a short pause where both sides seemed to size up the opposition, he spoke. “I invite you to take the first move, if you dare.” He added with a sneer. Depture took a step forward. “Cataract Wave Delta!” He cried. There was flash and a fully transformed Aurum stood beside Depture. He moaned and swayed on the spot, clearly still weak from the enemies earlier attack but stayed strong and managed to stand his ground. With this the strange Bakugan sneered. “Clearly not as strong as you say you are, having to bring in a mess like him to help you!” With a blur the battle commenced. “Darkness Killer!” Yelled the demonic Bakugan. Leonial was consumed by a wave of dark energy that seemed to form from the air itself. Depture went to his aid but Aurum was faster. “Drago Eclipse!” A blazing light came from above their heads as the enemy’s ability was nullified, Leonial being set free and falling roughly to the ground. Before he could get back up the Bakugan attacked. “Final Astral!” A blast of monumental size went straight for Leonial. There was a blur of movement as Depture stepped in front of Leonial and released a torrent of vicious water. It collided with his ability but was easily beaten back, Depture taking some of the bulk of the attack while it hit Leonial and exploded. “No!” Cried Aurum. There was a flash of yellow light and Leonial reverted back to his ball form, weak and defeated. Depture got shakily to his feet, panting with exhaustion. “This is far too easy,” Sneered the figure “one down and the other two can hardly stand! I might as well finish this now and use my time preparing other things!” Aurum walked awkwardly forward and stood in front of the spider-like Bakugan. He stood his ground while the opposition narrowed his eyes. “Be a good little Olympian and stand aside.” He said in an inpatient voice. Aurum looked confused but any trace of it was gone in an instant, replaced by a flash of anger. “Don’t speak in riddles! What do you want with me?” The strange Bakugan’s face changed now, from annoyance to unmistakable interest. “I want nothing more than to talk to my kin, for we are both parts of the ultimate being,” He paused, examining Aurum before continuing “both part of being which I plan to bring to life, if only you would join with me.” Aurum backed away in both disgust and shock. “Join with you? Never!” “I didn’t say you had a chose!” Answered the opposition with a cackle. Before Aurum could reply again he attacked. “Spider Ripper!” His scythe-like arms were enveloped in swirling, dark energy as he lashed out and slashed viciously across Aurum’s torso. He staggered backwards in pain and was knocked in a rocky cliff tangled with green vines. The stranger went to approach Aurum but was attacked from behind by Depture, who hit him with a torrent of swirling water. At first it seemed to overpower him, but he soon resurfaced and whipped around, attacking Depture with the same ability he had just used on Aurum. Depture cringed in pain as he was hit with yet another ability that seemed to drain the mobility from his limbs and freeze him to the spot. “Now that that’s dealt with!” Snarled the Bakugan. He turned his attention back to Aurum, who had been lying motionless against the rock structure. “Now, are you going to listen to orders or cause more pain for yourself?” He snarled. Aurum got shakily to his feet, using the rock for support. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, I will never join you!” The strange Bakugan examined Aurum closely before speaking in a voice both silky and dangerous. “I see you have chosen pain over reason,” he paused “very well then, remain defiant until the end.” With that he attacked, lashing out with a volt of purple lightning, which shocked Aurum and knocked him onto the ground. Aurum stirred feebly as the opposition seemingly prepared to finish him. Before he could attack again Aurum seemed to be filled with a new kind of energy and got to his feet suddenly, as he spoke in a voice they didn’t seem to match him. “''Fatum Stella!” All of a sudden the sky was enveloped in a bright, red light. Distantly, a shape could be seen approaching from above. The opposing Bakugan’s eyes widened in horror, before he spoke in a voice that also didn’t seem to belong to him. “''Tenebris Tamen!” The comet-like object that had been approaching suddenly exploded midair with unbelievable force that flattened the surrounding trees and spent both Bakugan flying through the air; a sheet of flame and debris came raining down and Aurum saw no more. Category:Kodo Category:Bakugan: Olympian War